Redflame's Commitment
by VectorSigma101
Summary: In the aftermath of the war between CreekClan and PineClan, Redflame is forced to accept a difficult role in the Clan, but what if he thinks he's not ready for it? Will his Clanmates be able to convince that he's ready for the task? -Redstar's Leadership Ceremony- Rated T for gore.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**CREEKCLAN**

**Leader:**

_Lunastar—long-haired, sleek black she-cat w/ green eyes_

**Deputy:**

Redflame—large dark red tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

_Skunkstorm—small black &amp; white tom w/ golden eyes &amp; a fluffy tail_

Flamescorch—dark ginger tom w/ amber eyes &amp; darker paws **Apprentice—Bubblespots**

**Warriors:**

_Pondfeather—gray &amp; white tom w/ blue eyes_

_Mallowlight—light brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes_

_Summersand—pale golden she-cat w/ amber eyes_

_Tigercloud—dark brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes &amp; white ears_

_Sequoiaspot—long-legged, tortoiseshell &amp; white she-cat w/ amber eyes _

_Cometstrike—ginger &amp; white tom w/ green eyes_

Aerostrike—gray tabby tom w/ golden eyes

_Streamflood— gray &amp; white she-cat w/ blue eyes_

Silverblaze—long-haired white tom w/ amber eyes

Graythorn—gray tabby she-cat w/ darker stripes &amp; amber eyes

Rainfrost—gray &amp; white tom w/ blue eyes

Thornnose—blue-gray tom w/ blue eyes &amp; scarred muzzle

_Bircheyes—pale brown tom w/ wide amber eyes_

Viperstrike—dark ginger tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Stripedwhisker—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Bramblebelly—black tom w/ brown underbelly &amp; amber eyes

Blackfrost—pitch black tom w/ green eyes

_Coalpatch—gray &amp; white she-cat w/ blue eyes_

Icetalon—dark brown tabby she-cat w/ white paws &amp; blue eyes

Whitescar—large white tom w/ black stripes &amp; golden eyes

Flyingcloud—white tom w/ black stripes &amp; purple eyes

Wingflight—white tom w/ golden eyes &amp; black tail-tip

_Leafblaze—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes_

Honeywhisker—pale cream-colored tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Softbelly—gray tabby she-cat w/ white underbelly &amp; blue eyes

_Crowflight—black tom w/ blue eyes_

Lightningstrike—white she-cat w/ yellow stripes &amp; blue eyes

_Rosethorn—pale brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes_

**Apprentice:**

Bubblespots—pale blue-gray she-cat w/ paler spots &amp; blue eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

**Queen:**

Berrycloud—mottled gray &amp; white she-cat w/ green eyes (mother of Rainfrost's kits—5 moons old)

**Kits:**

Hawkkit—white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Steelkit—gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Quailkit—pale gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

**Elders:**

Daisysummer—pale golden she-cat w/ green eyes

Rabbitpool—black &amp; white tom w/ blue eyes

Jayspirit—black &amp; white tom w/ golden eyes

Tinyspirit—tortoiseshell &amp; white she-cat w/ green eyes

* * *

**PINECLAN**

**Leader:**

Raystar—bright ginger tom w/ golden eyes

**Deputy:**

Rumbletwig—dark brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Twigcrack—pale brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

**Warriors:**

Lizardspots—brown &amp; white tom w/ green eyes

Badgermask—black &amp; white tom w/ green eyes

Betrayalnight—dark gray-black tom w/ blue eyes

Featherleap—pale gray speckled she-cat w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Shortpaw**

Wolfberry—gray &amp; white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Leoparddash—long-haired brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Rowanfall—long-haired golden tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Petalclaw—gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Cloversplash—tortoiseshell &amp; white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Flowerstem—small, cream-colored she-cat w/ green eyes

Foxtooth—dark ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes &amp; long front teeth **Apprentice—Antpaw**

Embersnow—dark ginger tom w/ a white chest, paws &amp; tail-tip w/ green eyes

Sharpstrike—black tom w/ amber eyes

Yellowstrike—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Secrettail—light brown tabby she-cat w/ a white tail-tip &amp; amber eyes

Newtflight—pale brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes **Apprentice—Speckpaw**

Eclipsesong—black tom w/ a white throat &amp; golden eyes

Ravenwing—black tom w/ amber eyes

Skypatch—black &amp; white she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Speckpaw—speckled ginger tom w/ amber eyes

Shortpaw—small ginger tom w/ blue eyes

Antpaw—brown she-cat w/ golden eyes

**Elders:**

Juniperleaf—gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Sedgeowl—battle-scarred brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes &amp; useless hind leg (former deputy)

Driftpad—small &amp; skinny brown tom w/ amber eyes

* * *

**SKYCLAN**

**Leader:**

Swiftstar—pale brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Bushclaw—dark brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Lochpaw**

**Medicine Cat:**

Magicsong—cream-colored she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Ferrettail—cream colored tom w/ green eyes

Dustynose—dusky brown tom w/ a grayish muzzle &amp; amber eyes

Nettlewhisker—light brown she-cat w/ amber eyes

Slateheart—dark gray she-cat w/ amber eyes **Apprentice—Silentpaw**

Ashwhisker—gray &amp; white tom w/ golden eyes

Harvestmoon—golden tabby she-cat w/ golden eyes

Sandslip—sand-colored she-cat w/ green eyes

Alderfang—dark brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Icepaw**

Weaselclaw—ginger &amp; white tom w/ green eyes

Rabbittail—black &amp; white tom w/ golden eyes

Doveflight—dark gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Brackenstripe—brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Acorntail—light brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Tallpounce—light brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes **Apprentice—Flintpaw**

Shadeflower—smokey gray she-cat w/ golden eyes

Frostpool—gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Rushpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw—short-haired white tom w/ amber eyes

Lochpaw—pale gray tom w/ blue eyes

Rushpaw—dark gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Flintpaw—gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Silentpaw—silver tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

**Elders:**

Sandyfoot—sand-colored tom w/ amber eyes

Pearheart—black she-cat w/ amber eyes

Sagewhisker—pale gray tom w/ blue eyes

* * *

**BRAMBLECLAN**

**Leader:**

Kinkstar—long-haired brown she-cat w/ golden eyes

**Deputy:**

Owlglare—dark brown tabby tom w/ golden eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Darkfrost—gray she-cat w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Waspwing**

**Warriors:**

Pondtail—gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Poisonpaw**

Sparrowclaw—brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes **Apprentice—Skidpaw**

Sweetpetal—tortoiseshell she-cat w/ amber eyes

Sandheart—pale ginger tabby she-cat w/ golden eyes

Liontail—golden tabby tom w/ green eyes &amp; a bushy tail **Apprentice—Jaggedpaw**

Halfheart—white she-cat w/ one green eyes &amp; one blue eyes **Apprentice—Cinderpaw**

Sparkfur—dark gray tom w/ green eyes

Shadefur—dark gray she-cat w/ amber eyes

Bramblethorn—black tabby tom w/ amber eyes **Apprentice—Flowerpaw**

Cloudwatcher—white she-cat w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Thrushpaw**

Haresting—small white tom w/ amber eyes

Leafstreak—mottled brown &amp; white she-cat w/ green eyes

Peachspots—ginger &amp; white she-cat w/ green eyes

Startlingclaw—ginger tom w/ amber eyes

Fireblaze—dark ginger tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Blazestorm—dark ginger tom w/ amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Waspwing—gray &amp; white tom w/ blue eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

Jaggedpaw—gray tabby tom w/ black stripes &amp; golden eyes

Skidpaw—brown &amp; black tom w/ amber eyes

Poisonpaw—dark gray spotted tom w/ blue eyes

Flowerpaw—golden tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Cinderpaw—dark brown she-cat w/ golden eyes

Thrushpaw—sandy-colored she-cat w/ green eyes

**Queen:**

Duskwhisker—dark gray she-cat w/ blue eyes (mother of Liontail's kits—4 moons old)

**Kits:**

Sloekit—black she-cat w/ blue eyes

Thistlekit—gray tom w/ blue eyes

**Elders:**

Wolfcry—old gray &amp; white tom w/ amber eyes

Bluemoon—blue-gray she-cat w/ golden eyes

Songwhisper—silver tabby she-cat w/ green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Lol, I had to split this into two chapters because it was too long. XD**

**Anyways, a while back I put up a poll and asked which Clan leader's leadership ceremony you would like to see and Redstar was clearly in the lead. O_O Wow, I never could have guessed that you guys like him so much that you want to find out about his nine lives. I think he's okay, but I definitely feel for him in this short. **

**I enjoy writing about Clan leader ceremonies, but they take a lot of research and planning. My notes for this short was a page long! XD**

**In this short, we explore the scenario right after the deadly battle between PineClan and CreekClan. If you've read A Regretful Tale, then it's the battle Honeywhisker was talking about where a lot of cats-including Eclipsesong-perished. Redflame leads his defeated cats back and he now faces the prospect of becoming a Clan leader too early for his comfort.**

**How does he deal with this big responsibility thrust upon him? Read on to find out.**

**Warriors (c) Erin Hunter**

**Cats/Clans (c) Me**

* * *

Redflame let out a sigh as he stared at the limp corpses at his paws. There had been a steady rain since the bat—no…the massacre between PineClan and CreekClan. His Clanmates had fought as fierce as she-badgers protecting their young against the PineClan monsters, and both sides faced heavy casualties. Even though the battle was yesterday, he could still scent the thick stench of freshly spilled blood, feel his fur sticky with dried clumps of other cat's blood, and see the haunting images of dying and mangled cats at his paws. He couldn't even recognize his own leader's body from the pile; her usually smooth and sleek long black fur was covered in a crimson blood with wounds scattered on her body. Her lifeless green eyes were staring directly into Redflame's soul; why had he survived when his leader hadn't?

Lunastar wasn't the only casualty that dreadful day. After Redflame slowly got to his aching paws, he padded along the lines of the deceased; the steady rainfall washing away the blood and making the camp reek of death. The dark ginger tabby tom passed his leader's body and slowly named the cats' names in his mind.

_Skunkstorm…Pondfeather…Summersand…Tigercloud…Streamflood…Cometstrike…Leafblaze…Rosethorn…Crowflight…_

He paused at a light brown tabby tom and a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. His heart dripped with agony; his parents were among the dead.

He turned towards the gray and white she-cat next to his mother. Coalpatch was also slain, sacrificing herself when Redflame was pinned down. His violently flinched when he recalled his former lover's eyes draining of life.

There was a final cat, a pale brown tom. Redflame's best friend, Bircheyes, was brutally murdered in the siege. Redflame remembered how he witnessed his true friend getting ganged up by Raystar, the PineClan leader, and a few of his warriors.

It wasn't a war. It was a holocaust.

The tom lifted his gaze up to see his mourning Clanmates saying their last good-byes to their beloved ones. Icetalon gave Tigercloud's white ear a final lick before padding softly away, knowing that if she stayed she would only grieve even more. Honeywhisker let out a low whimper as the elder, Rabbitpool, grasped Leafblaze's scruff and began to hull her brother away. Honeywhisker stayed crouched, watching the elder pad away. Lightningstrike pressed her muzzle into Summersand's pale golden pelt, murmuring a few words into her mother's pelt before doing the same to her Rosethorn's, her sister, pelt. Whitescar touched his nose to Pondfeather's ear, whispering something about teaching him well, before helping Icetalon lift his body away. Berrycloud quickly padded over to Rainfrost, her mate, and spoke a few words in his ear before quickly returning to her kits in the nursery. Redflame had ordered for her to keep her five moon-old kits in the den; they shouldn't have to witness anything like this.

It pained Redflame to see his Clanmates so somber. Nearly every cat had either lost a mother, a father, a littermate, a mentor, an apprentice, or a denmate. His Clanmates shouldn't have to mourn like this.

Redflame's thoughts went back to the battle yesterday evening; PineClan scents had been found over the border and PineClan claimed that there were CreekClan scents over their border. This had been occurring for the past moon and finally Lunastar decided to declare war. The battle was brought to their camp where each side faced heavy casualties. Each Clan thought that were fighting over trespassers, but it ended up being a fight for survival. He remembered Raystar, who was heavily bleeding and leaning on his deputy, Rumbletwig, glaring at him to cease the fighting and carry their dead out. Redflame agreed, though he wasn't too sure that the PineClan leader would survive of his wounds.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Flamescorch, his brother. The dark ginger tom's large amber eyes were grim and he had cobwebs and a few herbs in his jaws. Without saying a word, Flamescorch applied the cobwebs to Redflame's most serious wound on his shoulder and placed the herbs in front of his paws.

"Eat these. You'll need every ounce of strength for tonight."

"What are they?"

"Traveling herbs," Flamescorch replied and was shocked to see Redflame's flabbergasted expression. "Surely you haven't forgotten, have you? You're the Clan leader now, and the Clan will look to you now that Lunastar is dead. They need a leader now more than ever."

"But am I that leader?" Redflame objected. "I've only been Lunastar's deputy for two moons! I'm not ready to accept this responsibility."

"Then who will?" Flamescorch shot back, not afraid to question his brother. He was a medicine cat, after all. "Redflame, I can't think of a cat who will do a better job than you. If you don't accept this, then what are you doing to tell your Clanmates? 'Oh, I don't feel like leading so some other cat can leader instead'? No! Lunastar chose you and only you can become Clan leader." He let his gaze soften. "What has been done is done, Redflame. You can't change the past, but you can change the future by acting in the present. Your Clan needs you, Redflame, and they need a leader who will tell them that everything is alright." He gave his brother's non-injured shoulder a light and friendly shove. "Now, go announce a deputy and we'll leave soon." The medicine cat padded away to help Bubblespots treat the other patients, leaving the Clan leader alone.

Redflame looked at the Hanging Tree, knowing that he must take his place as Clan leader of CreekClan. He swiftly chewed up the traveling herbs and made his way towards the oak tree. Bunching up his sore muscles, he leapt on top of the tree and dug his claws into the rain-slick bark. Most of his Clanmates were already waiting below and the rest arrived out from the fern tunnel, their paws coated in mud from burying the dead.

Taking a deep breath, Redflame spoke.

"I have come here to announce a deputy, according to the warrior code," Redflame spoke, his voice shaky and slightly audible over the rain. "I say these words so that StarClan and our fallen Clanmates may hear and approve my choice." He had already thought of who would be his deputy and he had long promised the cat that he would get the position as deputy when he became leader. "Viperstrike shall be the new deputy of CreekClan." He would become Clan leader, Flamescorch would become a medicine cat, and Viperstrike would become deputy, just as the envisioned it as kits.

Redflame's other brother, a dark ginger tabby tom, blinked. A few cats began chanting his name, but he halted their calls with a wave of his tail. "Redflame…my brother, I am honored to become your deputy…"

Redflame purred loudly, but he stopped when he saw his brother's hesitation.

"…but I am not worthy of this position," Viperstrike continued. "I know that you are only fulfilling a promise that we made as kits, but I know for a fact that there are others who would better fulfill this position than me. I honorably decline."

The remaining cats whispered feverishly below, questioning Viperstrike's motives for resigning. After all, becoming deputy was a huge honor, but there hasn't been a cat who declined the offer before.

"Very well," Redflame spoke, breaking up the chatter below. What a way to begin his leadership when his first choice doesn't want to be deputy. Perhaps this was a sign that he shouldn't become Clan leader? "I honor your choice, Viperstrike." He gave a nod to his brother. "But there still needs to be a deputy. I say these words once more so that StarClan and our fallen Clanmates may hear and approve my choice. Aerostrike shall be the new deputy of CreekClan."

The gray tabby tom gingerly looked up with wide yellow eyes. Aerostrike was a senior warrior and his brother, Cometstrike, was Redflame's mentor. The elder tom was highly respected among his Clanmates and, judging from all the praise the proud tom was currently receiving, Redflame knew he made a popular choice.

"I am honored to serve as your deputy, Redflame," Aerostrike declared. He broke off in with a few hasty coughs, but he kept his head held high. Of course cats like Aerostrike would be coughing; it had been raining ever since the battle and the cold weather didn't help one bit.

"Now I must journey to the Tree of Life so I can receive my nine lives," Redflame continued. He paused, knowing that he should say some words of comfort to his mournful Clanmates. "PineClan may have injured our bodies, but they can't injure our spirit. CreekClan shall survive!"

A quiet chorus of "Redstar! Redstar!" broke out and Redflame knew that he had said the right thing. Or so he thought. Honeywhisker didn't participate in the cheering and instead stared off into empty space. Redflame felt for the young she-cat; she had just lost her mother and brother in the fight and her father passed away a while back while her sister died several moons ago. He reminded himself to speak with her when he got back.

Flamescorch met Redflame at the bottom of the tree. He shuffled his paws uncomfortably on the mud that began to form as a result of the constant rain. Fortunately for the cats, it was merely a drizzle. "Ready to go?" the medicine cat asked.

"Don't you need to say here to treat the other cats?" Redflame suggested. He still wasn't too sure about the idea of becoming Clan leader and wanted to hold off on the ceremony until a later time. _How about never?_

Flamescorch shook his head. "Bubblespots can handle things when I'm away," the lighter ginger tabby tom insisted.

"Well…what about the sky?" Redflame offered, motioning with his tail towards the cloudy and grim sky. It was nearly impossible to tell what time it was, but the rumbling of Redflame's belly told him that it was nearly time for the evening meal.

Flamescorch flicked his ears in annoyance. "No. The sooner you get your nine lives, the sooner things will get back to normal. Let's go."

_ I'm not too sure about 'things returning back to normal'._

After leaving the new deputy in charge, the two littermates made their way out of the CreekClan territory. They followed the creek towards BrambleClan territory and Redflame felt uneasy as he heard nothing stirring in the forest. Usually, one could hear the birds chirping and the squirrels hopping amongst the branches, but the forest was silent except for the creek.

"The entire forest is mourning," Redflame spoke aloud. He mused over that thought that StarClan was also mourning through the tear-shaped raindrops. "Do you think our Clanmates have made it to StarClan already?"

"Who knows how long the journey takes," Flamescorch replied. "I suppose we'll find out when we die ourselves."

The prospect of dying made Redflame flinch. It was too early to talk about death. "Or…we could just ask them ourselves," he offered.

Flamescorch shot his brother an amused glance. "Now where's the fun in that?"

The two CreekClan toms were silent for the rest of the walk. Redflame was just merely surprised that his brother was silent; most of the time the energetic medicine cat would be cracking a few jokes right about now, but Redflame knew his brother was mourning the loss of his mentor, Skunkstorm. At least Flamescorch had Bubblespots. Several leaders ago, a cat decided it was right for a fully-trained medicine cat apprentice to take on an apprentice when they're mentor was still alive. It seemed logical, since the Clan could always use more than one medicine cat. That's where Bubblespots came in; she was Flamescorch's apprentice and Skunkstorm fully supported his former apprentice's choice.

The sudden stench of BrambleClan flared from the thick undergrowth and several cats appeared from the shrubs. Owlglare, the BrambleClan deputy, was in the lead with a tom named Startlingclaw, a she-cat named Pondtail, and an apprentice named Poisonpaw behind him. Owlglare snarled and his cats behind him followed in example.

"What do you want?" Owlglare hissed, his dark brown shoulder fur rising.

Redflame let out a low growl and forced himself not to show aggression. BrambleClan cats were usually prickly, but not this tense.

Flamescorch sensed it, too, but he kept a better poker face than Redflame. "We're on our way to the Tree of Life," he nonchalantly explained. "Lunastar died yesterday."

"From that battle between PineClan and your Clan, right?" Startlingclaw sneered. Owlglare shot him a look, but that didn't stop the young tom from continuing his bragging. "We heard you screeching and yowling from our territory. You must've gotten your tails kicked pretty fiercely if your leader died. Even Kinkstar was puzzled from the yowls."

"You can tell Kinkstar and your Clanmates to keep out of our business," Redflame snarled before Flamescorch could stop him, though he couldn't help but agree with the BrambleClan tom. He and Flamescorch must look pathetic with the multiple wounds on their bodies. Some first impression as Clan leader.

"It's kind of hard to when you're announcing to every Clan your issues," Poisonpaw shot.

Redflame held back a snarl, sensing that it wouldn't be appropriate for a Clan leader to snap at a young apprentice. "We'll be on our way now…if you will."

The BrambleClan cats dipped their heads and stood aside as they watched the CreekClan toms pad away; Redflame felt their glares piercing his skin and his shoulder fur rose.

"Ignore them," Flamescorch muttered.

"It's hard to."

There was a pause as they continued walking and Redflame could make out the BrambleClan border a few fox-lengths away.

"What do you call a rabbit in a meadow?"

Redflame shot his brother an odd look. "Pardon?"

"I said, what do you call a rabbit in a meadow?"

"Uh…I'm not sure…"

"A grass hopper."

Cue drum take.

"…that was a bad one."

"I know, but it was worth a shot!" Flamescorch purred. The passed by the wolf-shaped stone that looked like it was howling at the moon. "What did the wolf say when someone stepped on his paw?"

"I'm not sure, but go ahead."

"Aooowwwwww!" Flamescorch howled, tipping his head back to resemble a wolf howling. "What about that one, huh?"

"I think that you're losing your touch, my friend!" Redflame joked and he gently tapped his brother's ear with his tail.

"Wha—no I'm not!" Flamescorch insisted and increased his pace. "That one was _brilliant_! Okay, okay…how about this one? What does a BrambleClan cat do when it gets mad?"

"I don't know."

"It gets into a hissy fit!" Flamescorch chirped and added a little bounce in his step. "Tell me that wasn't a good one."

"Alright, it was a good one," Redflame chortled.

"See? I still got it in me!" the paler ginger tabby tom snickered.

Their trek ended when they came across a large oak tree, and Redflame remembered something Flamescorch told him on his first journey to the Tree of Life. _You see, you know when a tree is important because it's always a large oak tree, doi._

The rain had begun to disperse while they were journeying and the clouds parted to reveal their ancestors shining above them. Redflame could hardly believe that they were still shining. The faint starlight and the luminous moonlight shone on the large oak leaves, turning them a bright silver.

Flamescorch led the way towards a small crevice between two large roots and disappeared inside. Redflame hesitated for a heartbeat before ducking his head and padding after his brother. He ended up trotting into a large undergrown opening with the large oak roots and compact dirt above his head. There were a few scattered holes above as well that let in silver light and created enough shine to lightly illuminate the room. Flamescorch was found in the middle of cavern resting on his paws.

"Will StarClan come?" Redflame asked.

"I don't see why not," Flamescorch replied as he rested his chin on his paws. "Rest in the circle and StarClan will send you to sleep."

Redflame joined his brother in the circle of light and tried to make himself comfortable among the cold earth. There was barely any moss lying around so Redflame felt chilled to the bone. He closed his eyes and hoped that it would be warming in StarClan.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the final segment and here we witness the nine lives ceremony! Let's see how Redflame deals with it...**

**Note: Takes place in StarClan.**

**Warriors (c) Erin Hunter**

**Cats/Clans (c) Me**

* * *

He felt a paw prodding his sore and tired flank and begrudgingly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was standing in a small clearing with towering trees that scraped the heavens surrounding the perimeter. He glanced around and saw a creek to his left and, judging from an occasional splash, had bountiful fish swimming in it. To his right was a large boulder that was three times Redflame's height and had claw marks on it, suggesting that it was a meeting place for many cats, or that several young cats enjoyed scaling it. One thing Redflame took note of was that stars glittered everything, from the grass below his paws to the leaves above his head.

This was StarClan.

An amused _mrrow _alerted Redflame from his surveying. "It's good to see you, again, Redflame," a voice spoke, filled to the brim with humor. Redflame turned his attention in front of him and noticed a cat who wasn't there before. His heart swelled with joy as he immediately recognized his best friend, Bircheyes.

"Bircheyes…it's really you!" Redflame warmly purred. He had thought that he would never see his friend again, but now he was going to give him one of his lives!

The pale brown tabby tom happily waved his tail. "Of course it's me, you fur-ball! We don't disappear forever when we die, we come here and are reunited with old kin and watch over our Clanmates down below," Bircheyes explained. "And now…you're about to become Clan leader. How great is that? I always knew that you were destined for greatness, ever since we were kits playing in the nursery. You will become a great leader for CreekClan, and every cat here knows that you will do a fine job, but now…it's time for your ceremony." He stared firmly directly into Redflame's eyes—and his soul. "Redflame…are you ready to receive your nine lives and officially become a Clan leader?"

"Yes, I am." Redflame responded, now more confident by his friend's comforting words. Yes…he was destined for this.

Bircheyes waved his tail and took a few paces back. It was by now that Redflame finally noticed that there were several cats a fox-length away, sitting in a line and watching Redflame with sharp eyes. He was just about to recognize a few cats when a small and young pale gray she-cat with smaller and darker gray flecks scattered about her slim frame. Frost glittered with starlight appeared from her paw-steps as she approached Redflame.

"Greetings, Redflame," the young cat spoke, her voice small as a kit's but as confident as a senior warrior's. "I am Meadowpaw, Honeywhisker's sister. You remember me, don't you?"

Memories flooded back into Redflame's mind. How could he forget the horrible fate of Meadowpaw, who was crushed by a badger on her first day out as an apprentice? He remembered the devastated looks of her family when her crushed and limp body was carried back into camp; it was a sight he never wanted to remember.

"Meadowpaw…I am so sorry about your fate…" Redflame began, but Meadowpaw stopped him with a raised paw.

"Yes…what happened to me was unfortunate, but we all must move on," Meadowpaw wisely replied. Somehow the young apprentice gained so much more wisdom than a warrior could during her time in StarClan. "Fate isn't something we can change, instead we make the best of it." She padded closer and something didn't make Redflame veer away from such closeness. Meadowpaw pressed her nose against his muzzle and continued. "With this life I give you the wisdom to see the potential in others. Size or looks doesn't matter, only what's in the heart. Please, remember that, Redflame, and never forget it."

At her last words, a sudden burst of energy surged through his fur and he dug his claws into the moist ground and fiercely closed his eyes. Some nonvisible force made him stand in place, as if badger or two were pressed down on his shoulders and flanks, making sure he wouldn't move a muscle. He felt his lungs contract and he wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't risk hurting himself. Slowly, but painfully, the energy surge ebbed away, leaving Redflame struggling to catch his breath.

_What in the name of StarClan was that? Was that me receiving a single life?_

He felt Flamescorch's muzzle gently press against his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Redflame gasped, still struggling for breath. He hadn't noticed that his brother was standing a tail-length away, observing the entire ceremony quietly. "Eight more…right?"

"That's the idea."

Another cat was padding forward before Redflame could arrive. Redflame immediately recognize the dark brown tabby tom as Leafblaze, one of the many deceased warriors lost during the recent siege. Leafblaze looked completely different from a few hours ago; his once bloody and wounded pelt was now clean and shimmered with stars.

"Greetings, Redflame," Honeywhisker's brother greeted, suddenly being so formerly than his usual self. Perhaps it was because he was at a Clan leader's nine lives ceremony and not yapping around back in the CreekClan camp. Like his sister, he pressed his nose against Redflame's own one. "With this life I give you the courage to do what is right. It's not always easy making the right choice and even that could lead to some undesirable consequences. The strongest warriors never take the easy way, they take the right way."

Redflame was more prepared for the lightning bolt that flared through his skin this time, however this time it was stronger. Redflame felt his body filling with so much power that he felt like he could wipe that smug look off Rumbletwig's face from the previous day with a simple swipe of his claws.

The dark ginger tabby tom quickly ruffled his pelt once Leafblaze walked away and in his place a smaller black and white tom with a distinctive fluffy tail trotted forward. It was Skunkstorm, the medicine cat who perished trying to pull an injured Clanmate to the shelter of the forest. It seemed cruel and unfair when a PineClan warrior savagely attacked and Skunkstorm wasn't even doing anything threatening at the time, even though he did swipe at a few cats who dared to approach him.

"It's good to see that you are recovering well, Redflame," Skunkstorm noted with a nod of approval to his former apprentice, "though CreekClan still has to go through a lot be at its peak once more, and that is what this life is for." He pressed his muzzle against Redflame's nose and continued. "With this life I give you healing. Wounds take time to heal and the wounds you and CreekClan have received will take even longer than regular ones. Give it time and become the leader you cats expect you to be. They may leave scars, but CreekClan will survive."

A much more soothing bolt flooded through Redflame, but it still had its pains. It washed over his old wounds, both physically and emotionally, and made them new.

"Thank you, Skunkstorm," Redflame replied, but the older medicine cat had already walked away. Redflame felt anew again and he enjoyed that feeling. He reminded himself to honor his medicine cats even more than he usually does, for they spend their entire lives caring for others, not once asking for anything in return.

The tom's heart nearly soared when he recognized the next cat approaching. Sequoiaspot, his mother, was giving him is next life.

"I've missed you, Redflame," Sequoiaspot purred and glanced at her other son. "And you as well, Flamescorch." She turned her attention back towards her eldest son with love flaring in her eyes like a raging blaze. "It's an honor to give you your next life." She gently tapped her muzzle on his forehead. "With this life I give you patience. You were always rambunctious as a kit, and that's a gift you haven't lost. Be patient, my son, for great things come in time."

His mother's life was soothing and gently and it reminded him of his younger days as a kit. Oh, how he longed to return to those simple times, but he knew he couldn't do that. With each passing life, he felt more confident about becoming Clan leader.

He longed for his mother to stay, but she soon left and sat next to her mate, Mallowlight. Redflame's father gave him a small, but noticeable, nod of approval.

A pale blue-gray tom approached Redflame next, and the younger tom recognized him as Indigofog, Lunastar's former deputy before him. The former deputy was killed in a border skirmish with BrambleClan. Indigofog's death shocked the entire Clan and his family grieved the most. This was a cat who shouldn't have died, and he deserved to become leader than Redflame.

As if he read Redflame's mind, Indigofog rested his tail on the younger tom's shoulder. "Peace, Redflame," Indigofog spoke. "I was never meant to lead CreekClan; that was your destiny. I could only guide Lunastar and help her lead the Clan. CreekClan needs a leader they can count on and that cat is you." He removed his tail from Redflame's shoulder and gently pressed his muzzle against his forehead. "With this life I give you the strength to show compassion. You don't have to be a leader by showing only bravery and courage, but by showing compassion and kindness you become an ever greater leader! Remember, this is what separates us from our enemies, whether they be rogue, loner or even the other Clans!"

Once again, another jolt of unknown and mysterious energy raged over Redflame. The force was stronger than his previous life, but it did have its softness, as if it were pure compassion filing Redflame's veins, filling him to the brim with love.

Once Redflame opened his eyes, Indigofog was gone and a different cat appeared in front of Redflame. Lunastar happily waved her tail at the sight of her former deputy. Her long and sleek black fur shone with starlight and her luminous green eyes shimmered brightly. "You were an excellent deputy, Redflame," Lunastar greeted warmly. "And you'll make a fantastic leader. I know that CreekClan is in capable paws."

"Lunastar…I'm so sorry that you died—" Redflame began, but he was at a loss for words. He could clearly see in his mind when his leader was slain from a couple of PineClan cats…and he could do nothing but watch it happen.

His leader sensed his discomfort and briefly touched her nose to his ear. "Do not fret, Redflame. It was my time. And now is the time for me to give you your sixth life." She removed her nose from his ear and instead pressed it against his forehead. "With this life I give you the trust in your warriors. They are capable cats and can take care of themselves, but they still need someone to guide them when necessary. Trust is something that is earned, not given. When you trust your warriors to fend themselves, then they will in turn trust you."

A fierce and violent jolt erupted in Redflame's body and he opened his jaws to let out a soundless cry, for he had lost his voice in the life-giving process. It was a pure storm raging inside, and Redflame acknowledged it as pure trust, something that can never be broken nor destroyed by any flame or storm.

The life left Redflame gasping for breath and he was staring at his paws, too weak to lift up his head. A soft purr was heard above him and a voice soon followed. "You are strong enough, Redflame. I taught you well enough."

_Cometstrike! _Redflame recognized his mentor's soft and encouraging voice from the mew and he forced himself to lift up his head and gaze into his mentor's calm green eyes. The last time he had seen his mentor when he was lying dead on the muddy and wet camp ground. Now, Cometstrike's ginger and white fur was neatly groomed and was glittered with stars.

Before Redflame could open his jaws to speak with his mentor, Cometstrike already placed his muzzle against Redflame's. "With this life I give you endurance. The path you now follow is a path less traveled, and it's a dangerous and tiring one. You will need every ounce of strength you can summon to continue down the trail."

Before Redflame could blink, Cometstrike's life was pouring into Redflame. The endurance life soaked through his fur and seemed to replenish his strength, making him feel anew like Skunkstorm's life. He felt like now he could climb the highest mountains, traverse across the fruitless plains and swim through the treacherous waters. There was nothing he couldn't do without StarClan at his side.

"Cometstrike…thanks for everything," Redflame mustered out. Even though his body felt rejuvenated, his lungs were still struggling to obtain air.

Cometstrike merely nodded and walked back towards the lines of cats. Redflame recognized some other cats amongst the ranks of StarClan, such as Crowflight, Rosethorn, Streamflood and Summersand, and many others. All were gazing at Redflame with pride and love.

A gray and white she-cat with berry-blue eyes emerged from the ranks and gracefully made her way towards the dumbfounded Redflame. He could hardly believe his eyes; it was Coalpatch, the she-cat he had feelings towards before she died the previous day.

Coalpatch let out an _mrrow _of amusement at her lover's expression. "I've missed you, too, Redflame," Coalpatch purred.

"A-And I missed you as well!" Redflame mewed and rubbed his muzzle against Coalpatch's. Her touch and scent felt so real, but Redflame knew that she was just a spirit and that they could never be together.

"I'm honored to give you your eighth life," Coalpatch purred and gently pressed her muzzle against his. "With this life I give offering second chances. What happened between CreekClan and PineClan was tragic, but we all must move on. Rivalries only end in bitterness and death, so offer anyone a second chance of redemption, whether it be a single cat or an entire Clan."

Coalpatch's life was soft and gentle like a mother's love and it calmed Redflame down. It was like an herbal medicine designed to ease tensions off of cats. His lungs ceased aching and he relished in breathing in Coalpatch's sweet scent. He was disappointed when the life passed away and he opened his eyes and gazed into Coalpatch's blue ones.

"I wish I could stay," Coalpatch meowed after a few heartbeats. "But you must move on, Redflame. There will be someone else who you shall find love in."

_There will? _He wanted to wail like a kit abandoned by its mother. No! He wanted to tell Coalpatch that he will be forever faithful to her, but she had already left before he could. _No…there could never be a cat to replace her. No one could. Never._

Redflame shifted his paw uneasily. There was, thankfully, one more life to go, and he wondered which cat would step forward to give him his final life. Bircheyes stepped forward into the starlight. He had been watching the ceremony with prideful eyes and Redflame immediately knew that it was his friend's turn to give him his final life.

The pale brown tom stopped half a tail-length away from his soon-to-be leader and gazed at him with prideful wide eyes. "Redflame…it's an honor to be both your friend and warrior, and I'm also grateful that I was chosen to give you your final life." He paused for a heartbeat before continuing. "I've thought long and hard about which life I should grant you, and I know that it will be fitting." Without another word, Bircheyes pressed his nose against Redflame's. "With this final life I give you the gift of farsightedness, so that you may see the oncoming battles and obstacles that litter your path of leadership. You must chose careful how to overcome them, but I know that you will overpower anything that stands in your and your cats' way."

The final life surged through Redflame's pelt and made his fur stand on end. He felt tiny lightning bolts race through his red fur, going from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail. He wanted to flinch, but Bircheyes' nose was holding him in place. How fitting the life Bircheyes gave him was farsightedness, since Bircheyes was named for his large amber eyes that were as watchful as an owl's. Perhaps this gift would grant Redflame the same ability, in a way.

The pain ebbed away and Redflame flexed his claws. Despite the numerous pains and tribulations he just faced through receiving his lives, Redflame felt rejuvenated, as if he were a completely different cat now. Bircheyes gave him a nod of approval and he took a paw-step backwards.

"I always knew that you could do it, Redflame," Bircheyes whispered before speaking louder. "Redflame, I hail you by your new name, Redstar! Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of CreekClan," Bircheyes announced, his voice ringing and echoing throughout the clearing so that every cat may hear his proclamation. "Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and with dignity."

"Redstar! Redstar! Redstar! Redstar!" the numerous cats Redstar held dear and close to his heart chanted with enthusiasm. "Redstar! Redstar! Redstar!"

"Thank you, cats of StarClan," Redstar yowled. "I promise to lead CreekClan to the best of my abilities, and I won't let any cat, whether they are living among me or watching above, down."

The spirits of his ancestors continued to cheer with joy and Redstar purred. He had finally accepted that what happened yesterday didn't matter anymore; CreekClan was his and his alone now. He would protect them like a mother protecting her kits; he would lead them like the leader of a pack; he would be with them as if he were his shadow; he would defend them with his life, if necessary, and he would not fail.


End file.
